


Decorative Bonding

by doreamu_san



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Minor mentions of Sol/Ky, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreamu_san/pseuds/doreamu_san
Summary: There's nothing more comforting than finding out someone else in the world happens to have a tail like yours. So when Dizzy brings up the idea of decorating said tail with various ribbons that she's had stashed away for years, Sol can hardly find it within himself to argue against her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Decorative Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Box_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_Fox/gifts).



"..You almost done there? Feels like I've been waiting for ages."

"My apologies, please hold still for just a few more moments. I promise I'll be finished soon."

There's a slight tugging sensation as she ties the very last ribbon around the end of Sol's tail, humming to herself satisfactorily. She gives it one final pull to check if it’s securely fastened on, and gently taps his shoulder to signal that she’s finished.

"There," Dizzy says, her hands running over each and every bow as she slides her arm down his tail. "All done."

Finally. It wasn't like Sol was in a particular rush to leave the area - he still had to wait for the effects of Dragon Install to wear off just in case anyone else saw him like this, but the whole damn thing had been getting rather tedious. "Does it usually take this long for you to decorate your tail?" he winds up asking her, and Dizzy hurriedly looks away in embarrassment.

"Ah... actually, not really," she admits in a hushed tone. "I was just taking my time to admire your tail."

An odd statement, considering how this wasn't exactly her first time looking at one of those. She practically saw her own tail every single day of her life, and it wasn't as if theirs were very different from each other's anyway. "Mine's nothing special. It's like yours."

"That's true. But personally, it feels a lot nicer seeing someone else's tail. I think it's lovely to know that you're like me, in a way," she says, giving him a gentle smile. "Well, aren't you going to look at the end result?"

She did have a point; he had been trying his best to be patient for her handiwork anyway. He swings his tail round to see a row of neatly placed bows wrapped around it, the silk gleaming against the sunlight. Every single one was perfectly the same size as the other, all evenly-spaced out.

"..Did you have to choose pink?"

He flicks his tail towards her so she can take a look at it, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to work out the issue Sol was having.

"Is something wrong with the colour I chose? I wanted to use my prettiest ribbons for you, but if you dislike the colour I can change them," she asks in concern, and Sol just ends up shaking his head. No point putting her through extra hassle, if anyone mocked him for inexplicably having pink ribbons in his possession he could just smack 'em round the head anyway.

"'S fine. Looks good."

She lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you like them. I could always give you red ones to match your clothes, unless you'd prefer black. Do you happen to have a favourite colour?"

The _'do you have a favourite colour?'_ question was always one of those annoying pre-schooler questions that people tended to ask when they seriously ran out of conversation topics. Nobody in actuality really cared about knowing that information, and it never really benefited anyone in the majority of cases. However, Dizzy was one of those rare, genuinely curious people who was the very opposite of the definition of annoying, so Sol felt it was only fair of him to think about the question and give her an honest answer.

"Never really thought about it but.. don't really have one. Probably red. You?"

"I like yellow the most, it's why I wear these particular ribbons." She moves her tail over to show him. "Though, blue is really nice too," she adds thoughtfully, and the image of himself wearing blue ribbons makes him want to scowl. It was bad enough that whenever his brain saw the colour blue, he automatically linked it to the boy. He didn't need to have it _on_ him as well.

"I'll wear any colour you give me. Just not blue," Sol says, and Dizzy gives a cheerful nod.

"Okay! I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Next time?"

"Yes," she reaffirms. "Unless you don't want to do this again of course."

In actuality the activity was kind of nice. Granted, he wouldn't allow anyone to do this to him under normal circumstances unless he was thoroughly drunk, but Dizzy had seemed so excited at the idea once she realised he had a tail that it was hard not to let her do as she wanted. She had such a calming aura to her that even in his more-irritable-than-usual Gear-state, instead of wanting to tear people apart, he felt quite at peace and simply being around her appeared to shorten the duration of his chaotic Dragon Install form.

"Alright, we'll make this a thing," he responds, and the radiant smile Dizzy gives him is enough to reassure him that he's made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a full-on debate with my friend about D.I. Sol's tail because he used to have a tail in the early GG games and now he... doesn't. Anyway, I posed this topic to the SolKy discord and mentioned how I thought it would be cute for Sol and Dizzy to bond over the fact they both have tails, and Box Fox loved the idea. Thus, this fic was made. Hope you've enjoyed reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Puppy-dog Tails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286236) by [Broken_Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover)




End file.
